1. Field
The present technology relates to a gaze direction detection device and a gaze direction detection method for detecting a gaze direction of a driver in a driving support device for supporting driving operation of a driver driving a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology for detecting a gaze direction in a non-contact manner, there is known a corneal reflection method. The corneal reflection method detects the gaze direction by measuring, based on an image of an eye shot by a camera, a positional relationship between the pupil and a reflected image (Purkinje image) that is formed by radiating near-infrared light of an LED or the like on the cornea. With the corneal reflection method, before performing measurement, so-called calibration of obtaining a correction factor for each person to be measured and of reducing an error due to individual differences is performed.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-151958 discloses a technology of updating, during operation of an appliance, a parameter that is used for calculation of gaze information by providing an update means for updating a parameter in a storage means based on the gaze information during operation of the appliance.